Believing Her
by Alexa60765
Summary: When he said get in the car we need to talk. She didn't expect him to take her to the top of the hill that overlooks the city. When he started yelling at her so loud that she didn't even understand what he was saying. All she could do was stare. When he said that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She froze in place. - First fanfic! Hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story! I'm really sorry if it's bad I'm new to the whole writing thing, but I really hope you like it. If this goes well I'll continue. I hope you like it! Also I want to give a thanks to** **superfreakerz** **for tell me to write my own story. I love their stories and I really think you should check them out. Constructive criticism is appreciated, Thank You!**

P.O.V - Lucy

It's been a few months since the...incident. Almost all my friends have turned on me. When I walk the halls, at school, people throw things at me and call me names. Haha, it's actually quite amusing how easily someone can change their perspective of you.

The only person that stuck by my side was Levy, my best friend. She believed me from the start. Well considering she actually took the time to listen to me and let me tell my side of the story. She wanted to talk some sense into 'our friends' for what they did to me especially 'him', but I told her that it was fine. That if they wanted to actually hear what I had to say, that I'll wait for them to actually sit down and choose to listen to me

"Lucy, your car is ready!"

"I'm coming!"

Opening the door to my room, I made my way down the halls. It took me awhile to get to the front door, considering my house is ridiculously huge. Not a lot of people know about this, but my family is extremely wealthy, well only one person knows and that's Levy. But, I'd like to keep it that way.

Getting to the car, I opened the door and sat in the passenger side.

"So, how's your morning going Princess?"

I inwardly groaned and rolled my eyes at his comment.

"It's going good Loke, thanks for asking."

Loke sighed at my comment. Which caught me by surprise.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, while putting on my seatbelt.

"You know Lucy, you don't have to keep up the act with me. Now tell me for real how's your morning? Or better yet how's school!?" He said raising his voice a bit. "Lucy you've become so distant lately. Virgo, Aries, ME, and everyone else are worried about you! I don't really know what's happening at school, all I know is that it's nothing good. So please Princess let me help you! Tell me what's wrong!"

The tears started coming out way fast than I would have liked. I guess that's what happens when you try to keep all your emotions in.

By the end of my little crying fit, I finished telling Loke what happened, form the beginning till now.

"When I get my hands on him-"

"LOKE, please just let me handle all of this."

"Lucy if you wanted to 'handle all of this' you would have done it along time ago. This has been going on for four months already. FOUR MONTHS! I think it's time for me to fully step in."

"NO, please I promise I'll get this fixed by the end of the month. Just please don't say anything."

Shaking his head he pulled me into a side hug.

"As you wish, Princess." He sighed.

We stayed like that for awhile. Enjoying the silence. Until I looked at the clock.

"We are so late!" I yelled.

"Oh, shit. You know what I think I can make it before the bell rings. Hold on tight." Loke said. I pulled away from the hug. So he could drive and so I could hold onto something.

The bell barely rang when we got there. I rushed out of the car and bolted to the school doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is way shorter than the first chapter but stay with me this is important information. I know there's still a lot of questions but they'll be answered soon.**

3rd-person

 _Four months earlier_

When he said get in the car we need to talk. She didn't expect him to take her to the top of the hill, that overlooks the city. When he started yelling at her so loud that she didn't even understand what he was saying. All she could do was stare. When he said that he didn't want anything to do with her any more. She froze in place. When he started walking away from her. She finally got the courage to speak up.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"..."

"Please answer me, Natsu! At least tell me what's wrong!" Lucy pleaded.

Sighing Natsu turned his body, so it was facing hers. Lucy flinched at his cold glare. She's never seen him this angry before.

"You."

"E-excuse me, I'm wrong?"

"Yeah you, you little bitch!"

"What are you talking about!?"

With shaking hands she wiped the tears that already started to fall from her eyes.

"Don't play stupid with me, Lucy.

Don't act like you don't know what you did!"

Turning back around he made his way to the car. Why am I doing this again? Oh, right because of that. But still it hurts seeing her this way. Ughh, stop thinking like that Natsu. Remember she broke your heart.

"Please don't leave." Lucy whimpered. Why is he doing this? Doesn't he know I'll be alone without him?!

Getting in the car Natsu started the engine and rolled down the windows.

"It's to late. Also it would help if you stayed out of my way at school."

Sobbing Lucy ran to the car. "YOUR ALL I HAVE!"

Turning to look at her one more time Natsu drove off, not saying a word.

 **We now know the argument that happened, but what was Natsu talking about?**

 **Omg, I just want to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story. I hope you guys enjoy it! There might be a few mistakes here and there but don't be afraid to point them out. THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! I'm back! I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a long time, but school was in the way.**

 **I wanted to thank everyone who followed and reviewed my story.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and have a good day! Also sorry**

 **if the story is a little fast.**

P.O.V-Natsu

"io, Grey. How bout you shut your mouth for once." I yelled, while stuffing my face with food.

"What did you say, flame brain?!" Grey yelled, grinding his teeth.

"You heard me ice princess. Now shut your mouth and let me eat in peace."

"First you call me a pervert because I forgot to wear my shirt, then you tell me to shut up?! I can't get a break with you can I?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, now go leave me alone." I ordered a bit more harshly then I intended to.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Gray asked slightly concerned.

It caught me by surprise to tell you the truth. I know he cares about me, but it's rare he'll openly say something. Unless he knows for sure there's something bothering me.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not so sure either." Of course that was a lie. I just don't think I can tell them the truth; I don't want them to hurt her. Even though she hurt me. I know if they find out what she actually did, things will get a lot worse than they already are. I can't let that happen.

I looked back at Gray and was surprised at what I saw. He looked really upset, a lot more upset than that time I tricked him into eating spicy wings. His fists were clenched and his head was down so I couldn't see his face. But his shoulders were shaking.

He mumbled something that I couldn't make out clearly, even with my abnormally sensitivity hearing.

"What did you say?" I asked

"I said why Natsu."

"Why? Why would you say why?"

"Because it's a question I've been meaning to ask you for awhile now. You've been like this ever since you and Lucy broke up. I know you won't tell us what she did, because you don't want us to think bad of her. But we can't just keep avoiding her like the plague, we have to know why. It's been so long. Just please tell us what she did or at least tell me." Gray pleaded.

He looked so desperate to know, that it was hard to imagine that this was the same dude that always gets into fights with me.

"Gray, I already told you that-"

"Oh, cut the crap Natsu! Just tell me! Is that so hard?! I've had enough of this! I know that your hurting, but we're hurting too! Lucy was like a sister to me! And the only reason I listened to you about not talking to her anymore was because of how desperate you sounded when you asked me. I miss her. We all miss her. And it hurts to see her so sad when we ignore her and knowing it was because of us. Do you really think that what she did was that bad that you can't tell us?" Gray said, while wiping a few tears.

If this was any other day I would have made fun of him for being such a cry baby, but this wasn't any other day. I barely noticed the hot tears rolling down my face too. How could I say no to that. I didn't want to say anything for Lucy's sake but I also didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to ruin the way my friends thought of her. But I guess I did have to tell them sometime.

"Okay, I'll tell you." I answered.

"Re-really?!" He asked surprised.

"Yes really, now shut up before I change my mind!"

"O-okay sorry."

"But first you can't say anything to the others. I'm not ready to tell them yet."

"I promise not to say anything to the others."

Taking a shaky breath i looked straight into Gray's eyes, "She-"

"NATSU!" Shouted the voice that interrupted me.

I looked back to see an angry Erza and a scared Levy and Juvia behind her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." She sneered.

I didn't know what I had to explain but I new I was in big trouble.

 **Natsu was so close to telling Gray. Who do you guys think is the real victim?**

 **Whos telling the truth? Let me know if you liked the chapter in the reviews!**

 **And let me know who's side your on right now. By saying Team Lucy or Team Natsu.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys i just wanted to start off by saying that i'm really sorry i haven't been updating my story. I've been really busy with school lately and midterms just finished so i've been getting ready for the new semester. Also i'm really sick right now so i ended up missing school and now i have to catch up on that. I know this may seem like a used a lot excuse but it's the truth. I hope you can be a little more patient with me as i get back into writing chapters for this story. I really appreciate all the reviews and follows i get on this. I think i'm going to start a message thing where i comment to your comment but i'm not sure yet. And although it may seem like i abandoned this story, don't worry i haven't. I hope all of you have been having a wonderful 2017 and i hope you have a great day!

Question:What's a boy/girl in anime that's close to your age, that if you had the opportunity to date them you would?

My Answer: Ciel Phantomhive

Also i want to start this thing where i ask you guys questions and you can answer them back in the comments just so i can get a better understanding of my readers and because i think it sounds fun, lol. Have a wonderful day! Bye!


End file.
